Dans le bleu du Dictame
by Melancholia Gray
Summary: OS - Peu importe ce qu'il leur était arrivé, aujourd'hui, il préfère ne pas retrouver la mémoire. A l'évidence, le plan de Ron avait été une véritable catastrophe.


Les personnages sont à **J.K Rowling**.

_Alors, je vous préviens, c'est déjanté._  
_Mais quand je dis déjanté, c'est déjanté._

_Je ne pensais pas pouvoir écrire ce genre de chose. x) Comme quoi._

_Merci a _**Dom-jul**_ et _**Mlle Lucifer**_ pour leurs conseils. ;)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Musique - Massive Attack, _Karmacoma_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dans le bleu du Dictame

.

.

.

« - Comment cela s'appelle, déjà ? demande Harry, peu sûr de lui. »

« - Du dictame bleu. répond Ron. »

Harry fronce les sourcils. Il regarde Ron, puis le petit sachet de fleurs bleues qu'il tient dans sa main droite. Il ne sait pas quoi penser de la situation. D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, Ron avait réussi à obtenir le dictame grâce à Seamus qui lui-même l'avait eut auprès de Dean. Ron lui avait dit que le dictame provenait de Pré-Au-Lard. Or, Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait se fier à lui, en tous les cas, pas pour ce genre de _choses_.

Ron à l'air confiant. Il hoche la tête, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Harry n'est pas rassuré et ne sait pas s'il doit aller jusqu'au bout ou non. Il y a cette lueur euphorique dans le regard de son ami qui le force à être sur ses gardes. Ron peut se montrer profondément naïf, parfois. Et il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose. Il repose son regard sur le dictame bleu.

« - Alors ? Harry, ce sont juste des plantes. »

« - Hum… marmonne-t-il. C'est juste que… J'ai jamais fait _ça_. »

« - Et alors ? Moi non plus. »

_Justement_. C'est justement ça, qui le pousse à être méfiant. Il jette un regard aux alentours. Les rives du Lac Noir sont désertes. Seuls quelques élèves se promènent dans le parc, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil du mois de Septembre. Harry et Ron sont assis en tailleur sur les galets, l'un en face de l'autre. Au fond, il faut un début à tout, non ?

« - Bon, tu dis qu'on ne risque rien ? »

« - Absolument rien. renchérit Ron. On va bien se marrer. »

Harry acquiesce, peu convaincu. Ron ouvre le sachet avant d'en extraire une fleur qu'il lui tend. Harry la prend par la tige et la fait tourner dans ses doigts. Le cœur de la fleur est violet et les pétales sont étrangement luisants, prenant des teintes mauves irisées. Rien que la couleur de cette fleur est envoûtante. Harry reporte son regard sur Ron. Ce dernier l'incite, d'un mouvement de tête, à faire comme lui alors qu'il met la fleur dans sa bouche.

Le brun porte le dictame à ses lèvres. Il hume le parfum entêtant de la fleur. Ron commence à mâcher. Harry prend son courage à deux mains et avale la fleur sans la mâcher. Ils restent de longues secondes, à se regarder sans rien dire. Harry se trouve presque ridicule d'avoir pris peur. A l'évidence, il ne risquait strictement rien.

« - C'est censé agir ? demande-t-il. »

« - Attend, Seamus a dit que tout le monde ne réagissait pas de la même manière. »

« - C'est-à-dire ? »

« - Lui, il a vu des hippogriffes à deux têtes. Dean a dit qu'il s'est mis à courir dans tous les sens en criant qu'on le prenait pour un furet et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le mange. »

Harry se met à rire. Ron le suit dans son fou rire soudain. Il ne sait pas pourquoi ils rient. Il sait juste que cela doit être vraiment drôle. Il se sent soudainement très détendu. Le rire de Ron semble plus lointain, plus éthéré, aussi. C'est une sensation qu'il n'a jamais connue auparavant. Il se sent libre. Il est déjà loin du rivage du Lac Noir. Loin de Ron. Loin de la terre ferme. Les couleurs se confondent, seul un bleu intense persiste. Il se noie dans tout ce bleu. Il peut presque touché cette couleur si fascinante.

Il est en train de voler, quelque part. Il ri toujours à gorge déployée. Sa vision se brouille. Et, de nouveau, Ron est avec lui. Il a cessé de rire. Mais il à l'air béat. Pourtant, Harry ne peut s'empêcher de rire. C'est plus fort que lui. Ca vient du fond de son âme. Ce rire-là, c'est la plus puissante des sensations qu'il n'ait jamais ressentie. Ca devient presque une source de satisfaction. Une source d'exaltation.

Dans sa poitrine, il sent son cœur qui flotte et qui chavire. Cette sensation est trop réelle. Trop vraie. Ca l'emporte. Ca le fait tanguer. Ron semble être dans le même état que lui. Aussi fasciné et abasourdi. De la végétation se forme autour d'eux. Des arbres. De l'herbe. L'air embaume l'odeur des fleurs sauvages. Ils sont assis dans l'herbe. De l'herbe bleue.

« - Bon sang… La licorne. »

Harry met un temps avant de comprendre que Ron vient de s'adresser à lui. Le roux pointe alors quelque chose dans son dos d'un doigt fébrile. Harry n'a pas l'impression de bouger, pourtant, il tourne sur lui-même. Et là, devant lui, au loin, une licorne bleue se dresse dans l'herbe. C'est presque poétique à voir. Harry fond subitement en larmes devant la scène et préfère se détourner de la sublime licorne. Il se trouve de nouveau face à Ron qui le regarde, incrédule.

« - Faut pas pleurer. Les licornes… C'est gentil. »

Les sanglots d'Harry redoublent d'intensité et il enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Ses épaules se soulèvent au rythme de ses sanglots bruyants et incontrôlés.

« - Pourquoi elles sont gentilles les licornes ? Hein, Ron ? Tu le sais, toi ? Moi je sais pas. Et c'est tellement triste. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elles aient le crin soyeux et doux ? »

Ron est blême alors qu'Harry continue de verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Envolée, cette sensation d'euphorie. Envolée, cette sensation de liberté. Il a l'impression que le poids du monde vient de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Mais pourquoi diable ces licornes sont-elles si douces et gentilles ? Il a l'impression que sa vie dépend de la réponse à cette question.

« - Peut-être qu'elles n'y peuvent rien. déclare Ron. »

« - Tu plaisantes ? Les licornes sont vicieuses et arrogantes. Nom d'un Scroutt en caleçon ! Regarde-moi ça, Ron. s'exclama Harry en se levant brusquement. Des araignées. »

Ron sursaute et se lève, lui aussi. Il devient blême lorsqu'il aperçoit les créatures s'approcher. Elles sont anormalement grosses. Leurs pattes grattent le sol alors qu'elles se précipitent vers eux. Ron lâche un cri effrayant et aigu avant de se mettre à courir en entraînant Harry avec lui. Ils courent alors que le paysage reste le même. Ils courent à en perdre haleine, mais ils n'avancent pas. Et toujours les araignées s'approchent.

« - C'est réel, Harry ? C'est forcément vrai. De si grosses araignées… »

« - Ron, arrête, nous n'avançons pas. »

Subitement, le sol se dérobe sous leurs pieds et ils tombent. Ils tombent dans le vide. Le cœur d'Harry se soulève. Il se sent étrangement léger. La chute se prolonge. Elle dure des minutes entières. Il ne voit pas le sol. Il se prend à souhaiter que cette chute ne prenne jamais fin. Il se sent bien, alors que le vent s'infiltre partout en lui. _Il vole_. Ron est tombé, lui aussi. La peur a déserté ses traits. Il affiche une mine calme et apaisée. Ses yeux sont sombres. Ils atterrissent subitement. La chute est douce. Un sol mou les réceptionne.

« - Encore… marmonne Ron, la bouche pâteuse. »

« - C'est quoi, cet endroit. demande finalement Harry. »

Ron tourne un peu vers lui. Le sol ondule, comme de l'eau, faisant tanguer Harry. Ron ne répond pas et se contente de soupirer d'aisance. Harry commence à agiter ses bras et ses jambes, comme pour tracer un ange au sol. Il a l'impression de flotter. Il aime se perdre dans cette sensation incroyable.

« - Mais… Harry ? Ron ? Par Merlin… »

Les deux concernés se redressent sans pouvoir trouver d'appuie. Ils s'enfoncent soudainement dans le sol et finissent par se débattre dans une sorte de liquide froid. Harry commence à paniquer alors que la voix se manifeste à nouveau. Une voix suraiguë et profondément irritante. Ils s'embourbent dans le liquide sans pouvoir en sortir. C'est alors qu'on les entraîne hors de ce piège. Allongés, ils mettent un certain temps à retrouver plus ou moins leurs esprits.

« - Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez, là, dans l'eau, à moitié déshabillés ? Harry, tu faisais l'étoile de mer. C'est quoi votre problème ? »

« - Vas-t-en, démon… murmure Ron. »

« - Je voudrais revoir la licorne. »

« - Quoi ? Mais… Nom d'un Scroutt. C'est quoi ça ? »

On force Harry à se lever. Sa vision est trouble. Il vacille. Lentement, il commence à avoir mal à la tête. On le tire par l'oreille. Il souffre. Il voudrait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Qu'on le laisse dormir. Il distingue une forme vague devant lui. La couleur bleue qui l'entourait se dissipe peu à peu, laissant place à une lumière brutale et aveuglante. Il a subitement froid.

« - Mais… Où aviez-vous la tête ? Vous savez ce que c'est, au moins ? »

« - Les licornes ont fait le coup… murmure Ron, toujours allongé. »

« - Ronald, tais-toi. C'est du Dictame bleu, bande d'ignorants. Qui vous a donné ça ? la forme floue s'agite alors qu'elle parle sévèrement. C'est une plante hallucinogène. C'est une chance que je vous ai vu. Au début, je me demandais ce que vous faisiez. »

« - Mal à la tête… Harry, éteint la machine à hurler. »

« - Une machine à hurler ? Sérieusement, Ronald ? J'aurais dû vous laisser vous noyer. Ca m'aurait épargné une perte de temps. Vous… Rhabillez-vous. A moins que tu ne veuilles que tout Poudlard ne profite de ton magnifique caleçon aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley, Ronald ? »

**.**

**.**

**.**

Il ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, ces dernières heures. Dès qu'il tente de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, sa tête semble prête à se briser sous le poids la douleur. Il s'est réveillé, il y a quelques minutes, dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Sa tête est affreusement douloureuse. Il masse lentement ses tempes. Ron, installé dans le lit voisin, bouge avant se redresser subitement. Il marmonne, le visage blême et les yeux rougis. Il lance un regard interrogateur autour de lui.

« - Il s'est passé quoi ? demande-t-il. »

« - Excellente question. Nous étions sur les bords du Lac Noir. Après… après je ne me souviens de rien. »

« - C'est presque effrayant. dit-il en se calant contre son oreiller. J'ai terriblement mal à la tête. »

« - Moi aussi. Je me demande comment nous… »

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre brusquement. Lorsqu'elle se claque en se refermant, ils lâchent une protestation de douleur. Le bruit se répercute dans leurs tempes. Hermione traverse l'infirmerie, telle une furie. Ses sourcils sont froncés et sa démarche et précipitée. Harry devine qu'elle est en colère. Elle les fusille du regard en arrivant près de leurs lits. Elle les regarde tour à tour, visiblement prête à exploser.

« - De la drogue magique. Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que j'ai dû inventer pour vous tirer d'affaire. J'ai dû vous faire léviter jusqu'ici. Vous savez à quel point c'est difficile d'essayer d'être discrète lorsqu'on traverse Poudlard en faisant léviter deux garçons qui geignent ? Vous le savez ? »

« - Hermione… Tu peux… grogne Ron. »

« - On ne se souviens pas de… De la drogue ? demande subitement Harry en se tournant vers Ron. »

« - Si vous ne vous souvenez pas, demandez aux licornes. Elles vous seront d'une aide très précieuse. »

Elle quitte l'infirmerie sans rien ajouter de plus. Ron et Harry se retrouvent seuls de nouveau. Ron baisse la tête, comme coupable. Harry croise les bras son torse et fronce les sourcils. La douleur n'est rien en comparaison de la colère qui monte en lui.

« - Ron. marmonne-t-il. Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas. »

« - Non… dit-il avant de marquer une pause. Bon, très bien. Je t'ai convaincu de prendre du dictame bleu avec moi. Mais Seamus avait dit que… »

« - Ca va, Ron. Laisse tomber. réplique Harry, peu désireux d'en entendre plus. Et puis… C'est quoi cette histoire de licornes ? »

« - Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. »

Harry acquiesce pensivement, réalisant qu'il préfère ne pas savoir où cette expérience les avait menés. Il ferme les yeux, cherchant à apaiser sa douleur. Peu importe ce qu'il leur était arrivé, aujourd'hui, il préfère ne pas retrouver la mémoire. A l'évidence, le plan de Ron avait été une véritable catastrophe. Il jure alors de ne plus jamais se laisser entraîner dans une situation douteuse impliquant Ron. Oui, plus jamais.

* * *

_Pour commencer, ce n'est pas apologie de la drogue, parce que la drogue c'est maaaal. x) C'est un OS franchement bizarre. J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu._  
Mel'.


End file.
